Shepherd's Glen
Eu moro no menor lugar do mundo, o Shepherd's Glen. Não ouviu falar disso? Grande surpresa. Se você entrasse em seu carro, dirigisse até a estrada mais desocupada perto de sua casa, depois a percorresse por 160 quilômetros, depois saísse em uma estrada de terra sem nome, dirigisse NESSA por um dia inteiro, você nunca chegaria aqui. : —Elle Holloway Shepherd's Glen é uma cidade amaldiçoada em primeiro lugar, e o cenário principal de, Silent Hill: Homecoming. Construída ao longo das margens do Lago Toluca, no condado de Toluca, é vizinha de Silent Hill, no Maine. Um pacto feito há muito tempo pelos fundadores da cidade com o deus da Ordem dá a esta cidade uma história muito sombria, fazendo a cidade construída sobre o sacrifício humano ritualístico de crianças. Geografia Shepherd's Glen, tal como Silent Hill, é uma cidade construída ao longo das margens do Rio Toluca. Uma densa floresta de pinheiros pode ser vista ao se aproximar da cidade pela River View Road. O lago faz fronteira com a cidade a leste, enquanto o rio Toluca atravessa a oeste. A julgar pela localização no mapa, parece mais provável que Shepherd's Glen seja ao sul, ou a sudoeste de Silent Hill, embora sua localização exata em relação ao seu vizinho seja desconhecida. Também poderia ser ao norte, dado que o rio Toluca se estende ao sul do mapa, e um grande rio divide Old Silent Hill e Central Silent Hill. Dado que é uma cidade pequena, apenas três grandes estradas passam; Main Street, River View Road e Craven Avenue. Como pode ser visto no mapa da cidade encontrado no jogo, todas as três estradas mostram que o Shepherd's Glen é maior do que parece, ou vários municípios podem estar nas proximidades. De acordo com o texto não utilizado no jogo, o Shepherd's Glen costumava ser conhecido por sua mineração de carvão no final do século XIX. A cidade cresceu rapidamente quando os mineiros viajaram para Shepherd's Glen para trabalhar nas prósperas minas. Uma série de acidentes, juntamente com um declínio na indústria do carvão, forçou o fechamento da maioria das minas locais. No entanto, a maioria das pessoas assumiu novos empregos em vez de abandonar a bela cidade que construíram. Fundação Seja resolvido, pela vontade do abaixo-assinado, um novo dia de nossa fé ressuscitou. Não mais contentes com a visão do Paraíso tão apreciada por aqueles de nossa fé que vieram antes de nós, nem aqueles que ainda estão em adoração hoje, deixamos nossa comunidade abençoada de Silent Hill e viemos a esta terra como peregrinos, jurando começar nossa fé novamente . Portanto, com o poder e a bênção de nosso poderoso Deus, de quem toda a vida e prosperidade brotam, nós estabelecemos esta terra e a consagramos Shepherd's Glen. Que nossas quatro famílias possam florescer e perseverar, em todo tipo de dificuldades, com todo o sacrifício necessário, sob o consentimento e proteção de Deus, para todo o sempre. - Assinado por Mason Bartlett, Cornelius Fitch, Edwin Holloway e Isaac Shepherd Durante a última semana de setembro de 1853, o Shepherd's Glen foi fundado por quatro famílias, cada uma de um grupo de ex-moradores de Silent Hill, que presumivelmente estavam profundamente envolvidos com a Ordem. Como notado em um livro encontrado no nível térreo da prefeitura, a razão oficial para a fundação do Shepherd's Glen é dada como "... Os fundadores cidade vieram aqui como peregrinos, procurando por um novo lar para praticar sua fé e garantir a prosperidade de suas quatro famílias ". A verdadeira razão pela qual essas quatro famílias, as famílias Shepherd, Holloway, Bartlett e Fitch, deixaram Silent Hill e subsequentemente a Ordem, provavelmente se deveu a algum tipo de cisma na fé. Um livro encontrado em uma grande câmara sob a prefeitura faz referência a "... a verdade dos antigos crentes sendo fraturados". Isso pode significar muitas coisas, mas o texto continua dizendo que "... é essencial que uma pessoa mantenha e efetue os ritos sectários modernos que temos trabalhado tão fielmente para criar e proteger". A passagem acima parece apoiar uma divisão de fé entre os membros da Ordem. Na certeza de um futuro abençoado, as quatro famílias e seus descendentes estarão vinculados e executarão os ideais aqui estabelecidos. Para que possamos colher os frutos dessa nova carta, os seguintes princípios, que não se desviam do Caminho, devem governar todos os membros da Fé: Nenhum deve falar contra a ressurreição. Ninguém deve falar dos ensinamentos do caminho antigo. - Manifesto do Novo Caminho, Livro dos Ideais História Embora não seja tão longa quanto a história de Silent Hill, a história de Shepherd's Glen não é menos sórdida. Apesar disso, ao longo de sua história, Shepherd's Glen desfrutou de muito sucesso e prosperidade. SHepherd's Glen é listada como uma das dez melhores cidades pequenas da Nova Inglaterra para se viver. O pacto e o sacrifício Aparentemente em resposta, ou talvez em razão de sua fuga de Silent Hill, a divindade da Ordem entrou em um pacto com os Fundadores de Shepherd's Glen. A cada 50 anos (de preferência em setembro), será oferecido um sacrifício de cada família; uma criança (até bebês podem ser sacrificados). Cada família oferecerá seu sacrifício de uma maneira muito específica: * Os Shepherd deviam oferecer seus filhos à Água, e assim eles foram afogados. * Os Holloways ofereciam seus filhos à Forca, e então eles foram sufocados. * Os Bartletts deveriam oferecer seus filhos à Terra e, assim, foram enterrados vivos. * Os Fitch eram para oferecer seus filhos à Faca, e então eles foram desmembrados. * Com a aceitação dos sacrifícios, Shepherd's Glen seria poupado da ira de Deus por mais 50 anos. Os Sacrificados * 1853 - Daniel Shepherd, Ann Holloway, Helen Bartlett e Theodore Fitch são sacrificados. * 1903 - Thomas Shepherd, Earnest Holloway, Charles Bartlett e Rose Fitch são sacrificados. * 1953 - Rebecca Shepherd, Lawrence Holloway, Patricia Bartlett e Rusty Fitch são sacrificados. 2003 - O Acordo é Quebrado * 20 e 21 de setembro - Shepherd's Glen celebra seu 150º aniversário. * Semana de 22 de setembro - Alex Shepherd desaparece, Joshua Shepherd morre. De acordo com Adam Shepherd, Alex "saiu de casa". * Em um barco no Lago Toluca, Joshua mostra a Alex o anel da Família Shepherd, um símbolo do passado da família. Enquanto tenta recuperar o anel de Alex, Joshua cai e quebra o pescoço na borda do barco. Por sua vez, isso faz com que ele caia no lago e se afogue. * Joey Bartlett, Scarlet Fitch e Nora Holloway são sacrificados de acordo. Adam Shepherd havia designado Alex como o sacrifício da Família Shepherd e Joshua como seu sucessor. No entanto, Joshua morreu em um acidente e Adam não conseguiu sacrificar Alex. Quatro anos passados * Entre 2003 e 2007, Shepherd's Glen é atingido pela ira de Deus e começa a sucumbir lentamente aos efeitos do Outro Mundo. * É também nessa época que Margaret Holloway reforma a Ordem. Ela e os adeptos da "Fé Verdadeira", como ela chama, começam a raptar pessoas de Shepherd's Glen. Aqueles que escolhem não seguir os caminhos da Ordem são mortos. Adam Shepherd, em uma nota para sua esposa Lillian, especula sobre as razões para isso. Outubro 2007 - Homecoming Tendo sido hospitalizado fora de Shepherd's Glen, Alex Shepherd, sendo dispensado ou fugindo dos cuidados, recebe uma carona para casa do caminhoneiro Travis Grady. Sofrendo de pesadelos sobre a cidade e seu irmão, Alex retorna para se certificar de que tudo está bem. Chegando na cidade propriamente dita, Alex é recebido com uma visão perturbadora. Shepherd's Glen, durante os quatro anos desde que Alex foi a casa pela última vez, caiu em estado de séria decadência. Uma névoa pesada e não natural permeia a cidade. Carros estão abandonados ou destruídos ao longo das laterais das ruas, e não há sinais de outros habitantes, exceto Judge Holloway e sua filha Elle, Curtis Ackers, James Wheeler, Martin Fitch, Sam Bartlett e a mãe de Alex, Lillian Shepherd. As ruas estão além de negligenciadas, muitas tendo sido vítimas de enormes buracos, enquanto as estruturas não se saíram melhor. A maioria dos edifícios não pode ser acessada, suas portas quebradas ou enferrujadas ficam fechadas além do reparo. Os edifícios que ainda podem ser utilizados estão em estado de ruína. Muitas portas internas se agarram, pintam flocos e cascas, pisos e tetos desmoronaram e alguns abrigam uma série de monstros e bestas fétidas. Mesmo as bandeiras e os cartazes da Celebração do 150º Aniversário de Shepherd's Glen, que foram montados em 2003, ainda podem ser vistos pendurados nas ruas da cidade, completamente esquecidos e decadentes, um sinal de que a cidade já viu dias melhores. Os poucos cidadãos que permanecem não têm noção da causa do estado da cidade. Elle passa seu tempo postando panfletos de pessoas desaparecidas, enquanto o policial Wheeler há muito tempo se barricou dentro da Delegacia de Polícia de Shepherd's Glen. Curtis passa o tempo no ferro-velho, consertando vários relógios, embora não consiga fazê-los funcionar. A juíza Holloway continua com seus deveres, enquanto a mãe de Alex está quase catatônica. O prefeito Bartlett passa seu tempo no cemitério da cidade, cavando incessantemente sepulturas. O Dr. Fitch, enquanto isso, não está em lugar nenhum. No decorrer de seu tempo, Alex descobre a causa por trás do estado de Shepherd's Glen, sua conexão com a Ordem e com Silent Hill. Em um assalto final em Silent Hill, Alex invade o covil da Ordem e aparentemente o derruba mais uma vez. Mesmo que ele tenha sido vitorioso, o destino da outrora vibrante cidade de Shepherd's Glen permanece desconhecido. As pessoas da cidade ainda estão aparentemente mortas, e não se sabe se a cidade ainda está amaldiçoada. Localizações * Lago Toluca - Um grande corpo de água a leste da cidade. * Rio Toluca - Um rio que atravessa a borda oeste da cidade. * Cemitério de Rose Heights - Um grande cemitério perto do centro da cidade, está cheio de centenas de sepulturas que abrangem a história da cidade. * Prefeitura de Shepherd's Glen - A prefeitura está localizada no extremo leste da cidade. É uma das poucas áreas relativamente a escapar dos efeitos do desastre que atingiu a pequena cidade na ausência de quatro anos de Alex Shepherd. Abriga os escritórios do prefeito Bartlett e da juíza Holloway. Embora aparentemente pequena durante a primeira visita de Alex, uma grande câmara ritual e um enorme complexo de túneis ficavam abaixo dela. * Delegacia de Polícia de Shepherd's Glen - Em frente ao cemitério de Rose Heights, foi aqui que Alex se encontrou logo após sua primeira incursão em Silent Hill. Localizada em frente ao departamento de polícia, há um outdoor onde Elle Holloway passa seus dias destacando panfletos de pessoas desaparecidas. * Ferro-Velho - Localizado ao sul da cidade, o ferro velho pertence e é operado pelo mecânico Curtis Ackers. Pouco depois de chegar em casa, Alex vem aqui em busca de respostas para a condição da cidade. É aqui que o MK. 23 podem ser adquiridos e o inimigo Smog é encontrado pela primeira vez. * Escritório do Dr. Fitch - Um complexo de clínicas e escritórios administrado por Martin Fitch. Parece ser a única instalação de saúde operacional em Shepherd's Glen. Ao longo de sua jornada, Alex segue até aqui, aprendendo sobre o destino da parte de Scarlet e do Dr. Fitch no atual estado dos acontecimentos. * Casa da família Shepherd - Construída em um lote no canto nordeste da cidade, este é o lugar que a família Shepherd chama de "casa". Aqui, Alex descobre de sua mãe que Adam desapareceu. Dada a importância dos pastores, isso pode ser um tipo de lar ancestral. * Esgotos de Shepherd's Glen - Um sistema de túneis de manutenção sob a cidade, essas estruturas subterrâneas estão cheias de lixo. * Vinhedo Bartlett - Situada no extremo oeste da cidade, esta pequena vinha e adega pertence à família Bartlett há anos. O acesso é impossível, pois a ponte que leva à estrutura está quebrada. * The Shepherd's Inn - Repousando fora da cidade, esta pousada já foi um lugar acolhedor para estranhos. Em tempos mais agradáveis, foi altamente recomendado, proporcionando àqueles que visitaram no passado boas lembranças do tempo que passaram lá. * Parque - Um atalho através de um buraco em uma cerca leva Alex a um playground abandonado. Quando entrou pela primeira vez, o som de crianças brincando e cantando "Ring Around the Rosie" pode ser ouvido. Trivia * Assumindo que o mapa está devidamente coordenado com o norte / sul / leste / oeste, o Lago Toluca é aparentemente a nordeste de Shepherd's Glen, o que significa que Shepherd's Glen pode estar a sudoeste de Vale do Sul ou a oeste de Silent Hill. * Se Shepherd's Glen estiver ao sul de Silent Hill, pode entrar em conflito com parte do mapa, especialmente em Hillside in Silent Hill: Downpour. * Como muitas das ruas de Silent Hill, as ruas de Shepherd's Glen são nomeadas em homenagem àquelas que tiveram um grande impacto no gênero de filmes de terror e suspense e literatura. * Scott Boulevard, em homenagem a Ridley Scott. * Avenida Kubrick, em homenagem a Stanley Kubrick. * Carpenter Avenue, nomeado para John Carpenter. * Craven Avenue, nomeado por Wes Craven. * Friedkin Road, nomeado para William Friedkin. * Lyne Street, nomeado para Adrian Lyne. * Barker Street, nomeado por Clive Barker. * Walton Avenue, nomeado para o personagem Robert Walton em Frankenstein. * Em Silent Hill: Downpour, uma imagem intitulada "Welcome to Shepherd's Glen" pode ser encontrada no Edifício Centenário, representando uma imagem do seu sinal de boas-vindas. Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais de Silent Hill: Homecoming